Goodbye NBA, Hello PBA!
Goodbye NBA, Hello PBA! is the fourth Basket Sponge short. It aired on February 18, 2015. It was written by SBCA. An updated version was aired on October 25, 2016 and is technically the first Basket Sponge short or episode with somewhat new content aired in Plot What happens after Luis is mailed by Larry to Cleveland? He tells his story through a video call to Bikini Bottom. The short takes place a decent while after When Commitments Conflict. Characters *Luis Antonio - main *SpongeBob *LeBron James *Larry the Lobster *Squidward Tentacles *ESPN Reporter *Announcer Transcript *''the middle of a practice, a discussion begins.'' *'SpongeBob: '''Hey, Coach? What happened to Luis? *'LeBron: I don't know. All we know is that (whispers) douchebag, (begins talking normally again) Larry mailed him to Cleveland. *'Larry: '''I heard that. *'LeBron: 'Do you think I CARE? *'Larry: 'No. *'LeBron: 'Then shut up. *'SpongeBob: 'Why don't WE call him? *'LeBron: 'Well, Luis bought me a cellphone. *'Larry: 'You couldn't afford one? *'LeBron: 'At that time, we still sucked, okay? *'SpongeBob: 'Then call him on Skype or something. *grabs his phone and calls Luis on Skype.'' *'''Luis: (in the middle of a halftime break, he answers the call) Hello? *'LeBron: '''Hey guys! It's Luis! *all gather around LeBron'' *'Luis: '''Hey LeBron, wasup? *'LeBron: Hey, just wanted to chat with you. *'Luis: '''You could have chosen a better time, it's halftime! *'LeBron: 'Well, how's it like now? *sounds'' *'Luis: '''Got to go, call me later. Bye. *'LeBron: 'The wait begins. *hour later'' *'LeBron: '''Hey guys, Luis is calling! *'Luis: 'Hey LeBron! We won...for the 37th consecutive time! *'LeBron: 'Great, can you tell us what happened after this douche, I mean Larry, mailed you to Cleveland? *'Luis: 'I went to the Cavs' tryouts and I beat the crap out of the rest. Then I felt lonely because I was living on the streets. But then they texted me telling me I was gonna be part of the team! *'LeBron: 'Then? *'Luis: 'Each game I made half of the opponent's team pass out. *'LeBron: 'With what? *'Luis: 'Adam's Secret Stuff. *'LeBron: 'Now, let's not go down that road. *'Luis: 'Loljk. I only did that in the tryouts. I bought a house, got money, the usual stuff. But I wanted to go back home. Oh by the way, tell Larry that he's a dick. *'LeBron: 'LARRY, YOU'RE A DICK! *'Larry: 'A handsome dick. *'Squidward: 'How can a dick be handsome? *'SpongeBob: 'Isn't it funny that all of your names start with the letter L? *'Kelpy G: 'HOLD THIS "L"! *'SpongeBob: 'Who was that? *'LeBron: 'Anyway. *place grew silent.'' *'Luis: '''What I really want is to go back home. And play professional ball there. *'Larry: 'Why don't I make it up to you guys for being such a dick. BE A BIGGER DICK! *'LeBron: 'Go die in a hole. Anyway, Luis. I'll do something just for you. I'll give you some of my bank money so you can buy tickets to go back home. *'Luis: 'Thanks LeBron, you're the real MVP. *'LeBron: 'Anyway, see you soon, Luis. *ends. Fast forwards to Luis' retirement statement.'' *'Luis: '''My only wishes for the team is good luck. I just want to go back. I'll be playing in the PBA. You'l still be able to see me play the game. *'ESPN Reporter: 'And that's Luis Antonio's final message for the NBA. He'll be leaving for Manila by tomorrow. *'Luis: ''(in a plane)'' Manila, here I come. I should thank LeBron. *''in Manila.'' *'Luis: '(on Skype) ''Yo, LeBron, thanks. Oh wait, it's showtime. PBA here I come. *'Announcer: '#10 for the San Miguel Beermen, former Cleveland Cavaliers player, presenting Luis Antonio! *ends showing a montage of Luis' PBA debut.'' Category:Shorts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:PG Category:2015